


Bookmark

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bookmarks, Electronics, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter bought him a new MacBook. Stiles still doesn't use it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Bookmark

»Why aren't you using your new laptop, Stiles?« Peter questioned. 

Stiles was sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table and writing in a notebook. He didn't even look up when he answered: »It doesn't have all of my bookmarks«

»Bookmarks? But you could use it,« Peter said.

Stiles snorted. 

»I need my bookmarks. Without them, the new laptop isn't worth shit. MacBook or not,« he responded.

Peter rolled his eyes. 

»But you could use it,« Peter repeats.

»No … the bookmarks are still transferring. Even the new MacBook can't handle too much shit at once and a million and one bookmarks to transfer pretty much take up the bandwidth so no can do. Research on the phone and writing in the notebook it is,« Stiles said and scribbled in the book.

»Holy Mother Moon, are you insane?«

When Stiles tipped his head back he grinned and there was this glint in his eyes.

»After seven years of marriage and ten of knowing each other you finally ask this?«, he said with a light twinkling in his eyes.

»Hu … you want to tell me something, sweetheart?«

Stiles giggled.

»I'm pretty sure I would constitute as certifiable. But no therapist spends much time with me. I babble too much … so I'm sorry, darling. But I have to continue writing my thesis because I have to hand it in like yesterday,« he said.

Peter blinked, shook his head, and stalked back into the kitchen, leaving Stiles to his thesis and the MacBook to the bookmarks.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
